1, 2, 3 Por ese amor que no fue escondido
by Kaoru Dono NS
Summary: Estabas en un lugar que no era el tuyo, tu lugar siempre estuvo al lado mio ... (Tratando de retomar el camino del final... NaruSaku siempre unidos)
1. Introducción

Preparando Documento...

██████████████]99%

Documento listo para leer...

███████████████100%

Sean bienvenidos a una historia de esfuerzo, una lucha sin armas pero con mucho valor.

Siéntanse libres de leer, de comentar, de analizar... y, sobre todo de imaginar... la mente es el único lugar en el que se tiene total libertad 

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»1, 2, 3 Por ese amor que no fue escondido«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤  
**

 **Introducción**

Eran las horas de la mañana, la leve luz hacia su aparición por los espacios de una cortina que no había sido abierta en su totalidad…

Casi todo era oscuridad en aquella habitación blanca de hospital donde se encontraba ella nuevamente…

Lo doloroso es que había dejado de ser la mejor doctora para tratar de ser la mejor ama de casa… lo lamentable es que 12 años después había vuelto a tratar de recuperar su puesto en el hospital para más tarde ser una enferma más retenida en el…

\- ¿Ahora estas contenta? - Preguntaba la pequeña pelinegra-

\- Si, lo estoy – Afirmaba la oji jade con sequedad en la garganta volteando el rostro lentamente para poder observar a la persona frente a ella - Gracias por venir mi niña

\- Desde que tu vientre empezó a abultarse deje de ser tu niña – Decía engreídamente con amargura en sus palabras-

\- Siempre serás mi niña Sarada, tú y él bebe que está formándose en mi vientre siempre serán mis…

\- ¡Cállate ya!... ¡En verdad esperas que acepte una traición como mi hermano! – Continuaba enojada con el inicio de las lágrimas en sus ojos-

\- Sarada – La nombrara Naruto seriamente desde la puerta de la alcoba recién abierta-

\- Déjala Naruto… por favor – Susurraba la peli rosa casi sin fuerzas y bastante dificultad por el nudo de lágrimas que amenazaban con empezarse a derramar-

\- ¿Qué "Excelentísimo Hokage" – Mirándolo con odio- Ahora no puedo hablar con la que era mi madre?

\- Hablar si, Sarada, pero gritarla o alterarla en su estado es algo que no te voy a permitir

\- ¿Entonces para que carajos me dijo que viniera…? – Preguntaba enfrentándolo frente a frente, incomoda por la diferencia de alturas - ¿Esperaba acaso que viniera a abrazarla y a felicitarla por la traición que está engendrando? ¡Dígame, ESPERABA ESO!

\- Hija por favor – Le pedía nuevamente tratando de tomarla de la blusa con un gran esfuerzo-

\- ¿Es verdad que puedes morir? – Le susurraba con seriedad aun dándole la espalda-

\- Puede ser… es una alta probabilidad pero no sucederá – Acariciándole el dorso de la mano -

\- … … … Los médicos dijeron que… podías… cancelar el embarazo – Había alcanzado a decir antes de bajar el rostro y pasar saliva con dolor-

\- ¿¡PERO QUE COSAS LE DICES A TU MADRE SARADA!?- Preguntaba el oji azul con enojo caminando hacia ella, tomándola y agitándola por los hombros- ¡Estás hablando de mi hijo! ¡Como puedes pedirle que me aleje de él!

\- ¿¡Entonces tengo que arriesgarme a que me alejen de ella!? – Gritaba furiosa apartándolo de su lado- ¡Hasta ahora lleva 5 meses y ya está en este estado… es obvio que no aguantara 4 meses más!

\- Sarada – La llamaba con seriedad Sasuke asomándose por la puerta de la habitación-

\- ¡Papá! – Lo nombraba antes de acercársele y ser cobijada en sus brazos- Esta muy débil – Continuaba sollozando- no aguantara… ella no aguantara más

La tensión se reflejaba en el ambiente, en el extremo del cuarto al lado de la ventana se encontraba una joven peli rosa conectada a unas máquinas de supervivencia por medio de unos cables, el entrecierro y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran una vil muestra del agotamiento al que estaba siendo sometida, contra el que segundo a segundo luchaba para poder sobrevivir al lado del bebe que se estaba criando en su algo abultado y tibio vientre

Cerca de ella se encontraba Naruto, su actual pareja y padre de ese pequeño ser que había sido fruto del amor que hacía poco se profesaban y por el que ahora estaban tan aferrados a luchar  
Al lado de la puerta seguían los dos Uchihas, serios, agrios… y aunque quisieran parecer fuertes ya se les había empezado a derrumbar la máscara mostrando tras ella la preocupación ante el riesgo de perder a la mujer que tanto amaban

\- Naruto… frente a mi hija y en mi presencia te exijo respeto – Comenzaba Sasuke su discurso- Sakura sigue siendo mi esposa y me debe lealtad, así que frente a nosotros te obligo a alejarte de ella

\- No la dejare sola – Afirmaba el Uzumaki con fuerza dándoles la espalda, observando a su amada en su cansado estado detalladamente- ni a ella ni a mi hijo - Susurraba con un grado de dulzura-

\- Naru...to – Lo llamaba tiernamente la oji jade acariciándole el dorso de la mano- Dejame hablar con ellos… - Levantando la mirada- Solo será un momento

\- Tsk ¿Sakura, no me digas que le tienes que pedir permiso para hablar con tu esposo y tu hija? – Continuaba engreídamente con burla el Uchiha-

\- Sakura Chan –Acariciándole la frente fría con suavidad- sigues muy débil y…

\- No te preocupes… - Parpadeando lentamente y sonriendo levemente- ellos siguen siendo mi familia y se… sé que no nos harán daño – Completaba sonriente acariciándose el vientre con su otra mano-

\- ¡YA SAL DE AQUÍ! – Seguía Sarada con enojo al lado de su padre-

\- Estaré en la puerta – Decía Naruto para felicidad de su amada, rencor de los Uchihas y tranquilidad en el pequeño bebe que mostraba un leve movimiento al tacto con las caricias que su padre hacia sobre el vientre de su madre- Los amo Sakura Chan – Le susurraba suavemente acercándose a ella anhelante de un beso puro y lleno de amor-

\- ¡TE EXIJO RESPETO NARUTO! – Sasuke se había salido de sus casillas, verlos demostrar ese amor mutuo que sentían y que él nunca pudo alcanzar a responder era algo que lo llenaba de odio, de dolor… y de tristeza…

\- Te amo Naruto – Le declaraba Sakura con suavidad a la vez que le acariciaba el dorso de la mano-

\- Y Yo te amo a ti Sakura Chan… - Dejándole un beso en la frente- Los amo a los dos - Depositandole un suave beso en el vientre-

 **Estabas en un lugar que no era el tuyo, tu lugar siempre estuvo al lado mío  
Frase Celebre # 01**

Asi es chicos, después de algunos meses de planeación está loquilla retoma sus fics

Los capítulos no serán tan largos pero la calidad será notable

¿Quieren saber cómo nuestros protagonistas llegaron a esto?

¡Excelente! Porque desde la próxima publicación lo empezaran a conocer (No sean loquillos, la respuesta tenía que ser un sí)

Se despide y hasta la próxima Kaoru Dono


	2. Capitulo 1

Preparando Documento...

██████████████]99%

Documento listo para leer...

███████████████100%

Aviso: Está historia la empece a escribir antes de que saliera el manga de Boruto, por eso los personajes no tienen una actitud muy similar a la de los autores del manga

 **1, 2, 3 Por ese amor que no fue escondido**

 **Capítulo 1 (+16)**

Estaba iniciando la tarde y en una tienda de armamento Ninja se encontraba una pequeña niña al lado de su mamá, una joven madre que a pesar de la tristeza que se alcanzara a percibir en la opacidad de sus ojos, seguía conservando su belleza… aquella que "alguna vez… quizás" logro enamorar al líder de la aldea de Konoha

\- Mamá… ¡Mamá! – La zarandeaba Sarada, tratando de llamar la atención de aquella adulta que seguía observando detalladamente los utensilios médicos que tenía entre sus manos, aquellos que se encontraban a la venta llenándola de recuerdos- ¡MAMÁ!

\- … Dime hija – Mirándola a los ojos-

\- Te estaba contando que mañana iniciaremos las clases de ninjutsu médico– Comentaba con orgullo una niña de 7 años, cabello negro, ojos oscuros y piel blanca- Los Senseis dijeron que fue una petición hecha varios años atrás por la 5ta Hokage y su excelentísima alumna al consejo

\- ¿Eso de excelentísima alumna suena bien no crees? – Preguntaba Sakura con una sonrisa disimulando su título adulador-

\- Eso dicen pero yo no creo que hubiera sido una "Excelentísima alumna" – Opinaba creídamente girando los ojos, dejando a su madre unos pasos atrás- Llevare este… vamos a pagar – Tomando un estuche entre sus manos-

\- ¿Por qué opinas eso? – Preguntaba con dolor - Si dicen que fue una excelentísima alumna es porque así debió ser…

\- No – Continuaba seria volteando a verla y dando por terminado el tema- Si lo hubiera sido... y si fuera verdad que se esforzó taaaaanto por superarse… no creo que se hubiera retirado de un día para otro sin ninguna explicación… ¿No crees?

\- Talvez adquirió una responsabilidad mayor… y decidió alejarse para bien

\- ¿Para el bien de ella o de quién? – Acomodándose nuevamente los lentes – Mamá, en el hospital que fundo la necesitaban, los Senseis nos dijeron que era muy buena salvando las vidas de los demás… solo ella, con poca edad, habia logrado ganarse un titulo por todas las aldeas como la mejor ninja medico... dicen que incluso habia podido superar a Tsunade Sama... y aun así ¿Qué sería más importante como para que hechara todo a la basura y cometiera ese acto tan egoísta?

-"Ser el vientre de un clan en reconstrucción"- Ya te eh dicho que no juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas Sarada

\- ¡Pero mamá! – Moviendo los brazos- Hasta el Séptimo Hokage se esforzó por conseguir su título desde niño… y no lo dejo por hacerse responsable de toda la aldea o hacer una familia ¿Oh si?

\- No… mejor démonos prisa, Sasuke debe estar por llegar y aún no eh terminado de limpiar ni hacer la cena… - Además nombrar al Uzumaki no le traía buenos recuerdos- ¿Estas segura que quieres llevar ese estuche?

\- No lo sé… -Detallando el objeto por ambos lados- en el empaque dicen que son los mejores y…

\- ¡Déjame elegir los mejores instrumentos médicos para ti! – Se ofrecía totalmente feliz con un brillo renaciente en sus ojos-

\- ¿Tu? – Preguntaba con desconfianza y un tono de diversión-

\- Si… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- No te ofendas mamá, pero prefiero guiarme por el estuche… tu solo sabes de las curas que están en el botiquín de casa – Opinaba con burla antes de acomodar sus lentes y colocar el estuche en la caja registradora- Mamá ven, apresúrate

\- Si – Afirmaba antes de pagar y caminar disimuladamente junto a su hija de nuevo a su hogar… a su prisión…

Hogar Uzumaki – Hyuga (Tarde)

\- Na… Naruto Kun – Lo saludaba su tímida esposa en la entrada de la casa- Bi… bienvenido a…

\- Ya estoy en casa – Respondía rápidamente, aburrido y cansado de ese tartamudeo continuo que le ocasionaba malestar-

\- ahmm… etto… Boruto y Hima…

\- ¿Los niños están bien? – Masajeándose la nuca con cansancio- ¿Estan en casa? - "¿O Bolt esta haciendo daños en la aldea?"-

\- Si – Decía tímidamente bajando la mirada y presionándose las manos-

\- Hinata – Bajando la mirada-

\- Pe…Perdóname… yo – Presionándose los labios, subiendo y bajando la mirada-

\- No… - Colocando las manos sobre sus hombros- Perdóname a mi Hinata, te dije que te apoyaría para que perdieras la timidez y… bueno, hace algún tiempo te eh descuidado – Acariciándole las mejillas- ¿Perdóname si?

\- No tengo nada que… per…donarte Naruto Kun, entiendo que tu trabajo es… - Pasando saliva- difícil y…

\- Hinata… trata de llamarme de otra manera… ¿Hace casi 8 años somos esposos lo recuerdas?

\- No podría olvidarlo – Comentaba tocando suavemente la bufanda roja que le rodeaba el cuello-

\- El día está muy acalorado Hinata… solo por hoy – Tomando entre sus dedos el inicio de aquella tela- Quítatela ¿Si?

\- No – Decía con nervios alejándose unos centímetros de su lado- Así… así me siento segura… Naruto Kun…

\- Esta bien… otro día será… tal vez – Suspirando y bajando su brazo-

\- Papá – Lo nombraba Himawari con alegría acercándose a ellos- Bienvenido a casa, que bueno que llegaste más tem…temprano

\- Gracias cariño – La saludaba consintiéndole la azulada cabellera a la vez que observaba los rasgos genéticos que tan bien había heredado de su madre… esos ojos casi perlas, esa piel blanca y lamentablemente… ese cansón tartamudeo también- Si, me alegra haber llegado antes

\- Tu cena ya está lis…ta papá – Tomándolo de las manos- tengo mucho que contarte y… va… vamos dentro

Una noche, a espaldas de Hinata, Naruto le había preguntado a Tsunade si ese tartamudeo presente en la voz de su hija se debía a algún problema del habla motriz, por buena o mala suerte había recibido como diagnóstico que aquel "problema" se debía al tipo de crianza…  
El estar tanto tiempo al lado de Hinata la había acostumbrado a hablar de esa manera…  
Si no fuera porque los amigos de Boruto… su hijo mayor, lo habían molestado con ese defecto, seguramente ese pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos azules lo habría desarrollado también

\- Sabes papá, hoy volvimos a visitar al tío Ne…Neji – Contaba sonriente la pequeña- Mamá dice que cada día tenemos que agra...decerle siempre el que sigamos jun… juntos como familia – Moviéndole las manos con diversión- ¿Quizás la pró…xima vez puedas ir con nosotras a visitarlo, quieres?

\- Himawari, cariño sabes que tu papá está muy ocu…pado – Le susurraba Hinata con dulzura- pero él le agradece a tu tío desde la torre Hoka...kage

\- Creo que no es necesario agradecerle tanto – Respondía Naruto algo serio mirando la sorpresa en los ojos de las presentes- Neji ya lo entendió ¿Debe estar cansado de tanto agradecimiento no crees?

\- No – Opinaba Hinata con un leve enojo- ¿Cómo nos puedes decir eso? – Mirándolo alterada- Gracias a Neji Nii San, gracias a el – Apretándose los labios nuevamente- Gracias a él…

\- Hinata – Hablándole suavemente-

\- No, no lo creo… con tu permiso debemos retirarnos, Himawari tiene que terminar de hacer sus deberes – Había dicho con seriedad antes de tomar la mano de su hija y entrar con ella a su hogar

\- ¡ASI, ASI CARAJO! ¿¡Es tan difícil que siempre me hable así!? – Se preguntaba mentalmente Naruto a la vez que suspiraba y miraba al cielo- "Si es difícil, no te engañes… por más que lo quieras… ella nunca será como Sakura… Chan"-

 **La mayoría de veces quisiera estar ciego, sordo y mudo para dejar de mirarte en mis recuerdos,**

 **dejar de escucharte en mi mente y dejar de repetirte en mis sueños lo que siento por ti…**

 **Eres el amor al que anhelo llegar, pero sé que nunca te podré alcanzar**

 **Frase Celebre # 02**


	3. Capitulo 2

Preparando Documento...  
██████████████]99%

Documento listo para leer...  
███████████████100%

 **1, 2, 3 Por ese amor que no fue escondido**

 **Capítulo 2 (+16)**

 ** _Mansión Uchiha_**

La Iluminación del amanecer se presentaba en aquellos Ladrillos y muros reconstruidos, ante aquellas paredes que guardaban masacres pasadas y el holocausto que las malas decisiones dejaban sobre una mujer de ojos jade

\- Bienvenido a casa padre – Decía Sarada educadamente agachando un poco su cabeza-

\- Estoy en casa – Saludaba seriamente caminando hacia su hija y picándole la frente con los dedos-

\- Jajaja… papá, ¿Nunca dejaras de hacer eso? – Comentaba divertida acariciándose el lugar tocado-

\- Hmp, ¿Dónde está tu mamá? – Preguntaba ofendido por no haber sido recibido por su esposa-

\- Está terminando de acomodar tu ensalada… hace poco fuimos a comprar mi estuche de utensilios médicos para la clase de mañana y se nos hizo tarde

\- Bienvenido a casa – Saludaba la oji jade tímidamente desde la puerta de la gran sala- Sarada, ayuda a tu papá con la capa por favor – Pedía suavemente mirando los dulces y oscuros ojos de su hija-

\- Si mamá, déjame ayudarte papá – Anunciaba tomando un extremo de la gran capa negra que se mantenía fuerte sobre los hombros del Uchiha-

\- Gracias… Sarada – Entregándole la tela- Déjala en mi cuarto con cuidado

\- Como digas – Respondía sonriente ingresando a la sala y subiendo las escaleras para llegar al cuarto matrimonial-

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me fue? – Cuestionaba el azabache caminando hacia la opacada oji jade-

\- Dijiste que no me metiera en tus asuntos y eso es algo que hare Sasuke

\- Sakura – Tomándola de las mejillas- Extrañe tu presencia… - Intentaba afirmar como una acción al comportamiento que tantas veces aquella oji jade había deseado en su adolescencia-

\- Y nosotras la tuya – Sonriendo levemente… Aunque aquella acción ya no demostrara lo que se marcaba en sus recuerdos-

\- Hable con Naruto – La interrumpía a la vez que detallaba los labios que su esposa se apretaba - le dije que tardaría un tiempo largo en la aldea… ¿Sabes porque? - Tomándola de la cintura-

\- … Yo… - Esquivando su mirada-

\- Sarada ya está grande… y creo que es tiempo de aumentar la familia

\- Sasuke… Sabes que respeto tu decisión y… estoy dispuesta a tus necesidades – Una respuesta actuada que seguía un prólogo sentenciado-

\- Prepara los sellos silenciadores… esta noche iniciaremos

\- ¿Podemos iniciar mañana? – Preguntaba neutralmente con una mirada baja - Quisiera analizar mi cuerpo para revisar si estoy en condiciones de mantener un embarazo estable… me da miedo tener otro como el de Sarada

\- Sakura – La llamaba seriamente obteniendo su atención- Sabes que no puedes volver a usar jutsus frente a ella… eres su madre no una ninja más

\- Lo sé pero…

\- Las mujeres de mi clan se caracterizaban por estar al servicio de sus familias, jamás, ni en una sola ocasión arriesgaron sus vidas… unas vidas que entregaron a sus hogares…

\- Desde el inicio hasta el final del camino… - Interrumpiéndolo con algo de sequedad- Entiendo… me lo has repetido varias veces

\- Bien… Porque no me gustaría repetirlo una vez más, Mañana iremos donde Tsunade, que ella te analice y te de algunas vitaminas – Levantándole el rostro- Te veo pálida, hmp, no te preocupes – Abrazándola con morbo- Esta noche te daré calor…

\- Pensé que esta noche no…

\- Esta noche si – Acariciándole el bajo de su espalda - acabo de llegar y quiero que cumplas con tu deber

 ** _Mansión Hokage (Noche)_**

\- Los niños ya están dormidos- Avisaba Naruto a medida que ingresaba a la habitación matrimonial

\- Gracias por en…cargarte de ellos – Arropándose sobre la cama con más dedicación sin unir a él su mirada-

\- Hinata – Acercándosele a medida que le acariciaba el largo del brazo- Esta noche…

\- Por… Por favor no sigas Naruto Kun – Apegándose al otro extremo de la cama- Estoy en mis días fértiles

\- Seré cuidadoso– Rodeándola por la cintura-

\- Buenas no…noches Naruto Kun – Sentándose en la cama con intenciones de ponerse de pie-

\- ¡Espera Hinata no te vayas! – Tomándola de la mano- Podemos usar protección o algo

\- La gi… gi

\- Ginecóloga – Completaba aburridamente antes de una profunda respiración-

\- Dijo que no… no era 100 por ciento seguro – Tapando su pijama con las sabanas- Faltan 14 días para que ba… bajen los niveles de ri…riesgo… es… es…

\- Ya entendí esperare – Inhalando y Exhalando- Acuéstate tranquila… sabes que no te obligaría a hacerlo – Terminaba la conversación dándole la espalda a la vez que golpeaba y apretaba con furia la almohada para poder acomodar bien su cabeza-

\- Bu…buenas noches – Acostándose nuevamente-

\- "Fue un milagro haberla embarazado, teniendo en cuenta que casi no estoy en casa y que cuando estoy en casa… no pasa nada" – Pensaba con seriedad antes de quedarse dormido-

 ** _Mansión Uchiha (Mañana Siguiente)_**

\- Buenos días – Saludaba el Uchiha tras ella ingresando a la cocina-

\- Buenos días Sasuke – Decía suavemente mientras continuaba afilando un cuchillo

\- Ahmmm – rodeándola por la cintura y rozándola con el miembro abultado de su pantalón- ¿Sarada ya se fue?

\- …. No – Deteniéndose con nerviosismo- esta desayunando, pero, esta mañana me dijo que le gustaría ir al instituto con nosotros….y… ¿Sasuke? – Ladeando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos-¿Podemos… ir con ella?

\- …. Está bien – Tocándola en los labios con la yema de sus dedos - Pero la dejamos y nos regresamos a continuar los encuentros que nos faltaron ayer

\- Pensé que hoy iríamos con Tsunade Sama para que analizara mi vientre

\- Estas bien mujer… - Sonriendo con orgullo- No es necesario ir con ella

\- Por favor… no quiero volver a tener un embarazo arriesgado y…

\- Tsk… De acuerdo, Pero no vayas a empezar de nuevo, iremos después de dejar a Sarada en el instituto, subiré a alistarme para salir – Decía antes de empezar a caminar hacia su habitación-

\- Te deje la ropa lista sobre la cama

\- Si, si – Continuaba con aburrición-

 ** _Mansión Hokage (Mañana)_**

\- ¿Dónde? ¿¡Dónde lo deje!? – Continuaba preocupado el rubio menor recorriendo los muebles de su hogar-

\- ¿Qué buscas Boruto? – Preguntaba Naruto frente a su hijo mayor-

\- ¿Has visto un estuche? Mamá me lo compro ayer… ashhh, es para una clase de Ninjutsu médico que iniciaremos hoy en la academia

\- Talvez si no fueras tan descuidado

\- ¿¡Me vas a ayudar o no!?- Preguntaba con enojo dejando sorprendido a su padre-

\- ¡DE ESA FORMA NO SE PIDEN LOS FAVORES BORUTO!

\- Ca… cariño ya regrese – Le decía Hinata a su hijo entrando a la habitación- Deja de buscar ese antiguo estuche, to…toma este nuevo – Mostrando la reciente compra- La tienda estaba cerrada pero la dueña me hizo el fa... favor de venderme uno nuevo por ser para el hijo del Hoka…kage – Continuaba sonriente-

\- Como odiaba ese Hokakage ¡Ni Kakas ni nada! HoKage y punto- Hinata… ¿Usas mi título para cumplir los caprichos de Boruto? – Preguntaba con sorpresa y enojo-

\- No po…podía dejar a Boruto Kun sin su estuche medico Naruto Kun – Respondía tranquilamente aun con la mirada baja sin tomar en cuenta el enojo presente en los ojos de su esposo-

\- Mamá… - La llamaba con seriedad aquel pequeño – El podrá ser el Hokage, pero tú eres una Hyuga… así que levanta la mirada de una buena vez…

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntaba Naruto con seriedad – ¡Si tu madre no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos no es porque yo crea que ella es inferior a mí!

\- ¿¡Entonces porque es, viejo ridículo!? – Continuaba a la vez que lo encaraba con rencor por la diferencia tan notable de estaturas-

\- Por los recuerdos – Respondía Hinata levantando la mirada levemente a la vez que los ojos del Uzumaki mayor la miraban y se iban abriendo hasta el límite de sus cuencas, trayendo en el acto millones de imágenes llenas de terror, gritos y angustia que pasaban en su mente por leves momentos – Tu padre no puede evitar mirar mi rostro y recordar a Kaguya Ōtsutsuki – Sonriendo levemente a la vez que ladeaba rápidamente su rostro con tristeza-

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Cuestionaba el pequeño nuevamente-

\- Hinata… - La nombraba Naruto con enojo y arrepentimiento, la voz aun le temblaba un poco pero era algo entendible… - Sabes que…

\- Naruto Kun ¿Po… porque no te has terminado de alistar? – Preguntaba ignorando el tema como de costumbre-

\- Estoy al día con el papeleo y decidí pasar el tiempo con los chicos… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Pero… Hoy es día de clases Naruto Kun

\- ¿Era obvio que no tenías ni idea verdad? – Preguntaba Boruto con seriedad- Te acabo de decir que hoy voy a iniciar las clases de Ninjutsu médico y no me prestaste atención

\- Disculpa… ¿Quién será tu Sensei, hijo? – Cuestionaba al niño con nervios por dentro… Era inevitable no recordar aquellas manos tibias que más de una vez lo habían curado, que más de una vez lo habían salvado… y que más de una noche, en sus sueños lo habían hecho deleitar con…-

\- Shino Kun… Sera Shino Kun – Ingresaba a la conversación Hinata con un enojo interno, era obvio ver que sucedía en la mente de su esposo a través de sus ojos azules, sedientos de una placentera e innegable imaginación con aquella oji jade-

\- Entiendo

\- ¡Ya estoy lis…ta!- Decía alegremente Himawari acercándose a ellos- Hermano encontré tu estuche detrás de las flores del jardín mientras las arreglaba – Anunciaba inocentemente, descubriendo la travesura que había realizado su hermano mayor para llamar la atención de sus padres- Toma, ya lo limpie

\- No es necesario- Respondía aburridamente por la mirada de reprobación que le dirigía su padre- ya me compraron uno nuevo

\- Entonces lo llevare por si a alguno de tus compañeros lo necesita – Mostrando una dulce e infantil sonrisa que alegro al rubio mayor… Por lo menos su hija era una grandiosa chica-

\- Esa es una buena idea hija – Acariciándole el azulado cabello- Entonces los acompañare hoy a la academia

\- ¡De veras! Gracias Papá – Respondía la pequeña alegremente sujetándolo de la mano-

\- "Hmp… que ni crea que con un día remediara varios años de abandono" – Pensaba Boruto con enojo-

 ** _Academia De Konoha (1 hora después)_**

\- Que fastidio

\- ¿Qué sucede Sarada? – Preguntaba Sakura antes de guiar la vista al punto que observaba su hija… talvez habría sido mejor no haberlo hecho… seguro fue un error-

\- Hmp… ya era hora de que este idiota saliera de esas cuatro paredes – Comentaba el Uchiha con burla observando a lo lejos los integrantes de la familia Uzumaki-

\- Que fastidio – Opinaba Boruto al notar aquella mirada oscura tras esos lentes con los que tanto la molestaba-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices hijo? – Preguntaba Hinata sin titubear-

\- Es que en esa esquina esta Sarada - Decía Himawari divertidamente- Mamá… Ella y Boruto son los pe… peores enemigos –

\- Hijo po…por favor disimula esa mirada – Pedía nerviosamente observando el odio en los ojos de su hijo- Po… podrías enojar a Sasuke y a Sakura San

\- … "Sakura" – La nombraba Naruto en sus pensamientos a la vez que disimuladamente buscaba conectar con ella su mirada- "Que linda te ves… Toda la suciedad de lo que has intentado limpiar no te ha podido opacar-

\- Tsk – Saludaba Sasuke acercándoseles a medida que caminaba frente a Sakura y al lado de Sarada- Es extraño verte fuera de la oficina Naruto

\- Y Es extraño verte en la aldea Sasuke – Touché-

\- Papá se va a quedar una larga temporada en casa – Informaba la pequeña Uchiha con orgullo- Quiere agrandar la familia – Finalizaba causando una sorpresa disimulada en los adultos presentes- ¿Verdad papá?

\- Si hija… - Sonriendo engreídamente- Llevaba varios días pensándolo y ayer tome la decisión… Esta aldea no se reconstruirá sola

\- ¿Tú también querías, verdad mamá? – Preguntaba Sarada inocentemente-

\- Lo que tu padre decida está bien – Respondía la pelirosa observando la entrada de la academia con seriedad-

Ese encuentro no traería nada bueno, sus cuerpos y los recuerdos lo presintieron… Solo bastaron unos segundos para que aquellos ojos jades chocaran con los zafiros del Hokage  
Solo basto una fracción del tiempo para que en un irremediable momento de tensión recordaran el por qué no podrían volver a conectarse, "Si es que alguna vez lo habían hecho"…

Ellos habían decidido alejarse tomando caminos diferentes… sin tener en cuenta que la aldea era la misma y que… aunque el hilo rojo de su destino estaba algo enredado, sus vidas se iban a encargar de obligarlos a desenredarlo

 **"Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas"**

 **Frase Celebre #3**


	4. Capitulo 3

Preparando Documento...

██████████████]99%

Documento listo para leer...

███████████████100%

 **1, 2, 3 Por ese amor que no fue escondido**

 **Por Kaoru Dono**

 **Capítulo 3 (+16)**

 ** _\- Capitulo Anterior-_**

 ** _Academia De Konoha (1 hora después)_**

\- Que fastidio

\- ¿Qué sucede Sarada? – Preguntaba Sakura antes de guiar la vista al punto que observaba su hija… talvez habría sido mejor no haberlo hecho… seguro fue un error-

\- Hmp… ya era hora de que este idiota saliera de esas cuatro paredes – Comentaba el Uchiha con burla observando a lo lejos los integrantes de la familia Uzumaki-

\- Que fastidio – Opinaba Boruto al notar aquella mirada oscura tras esos lentes con los que tanto la molestaba-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices hijo? – Preguntaba Hinata sin titubear-

\- Es que en esa esquina esta Sarada - Decía Himawari divertidamente- Mamá… Ella y Boruto son los pe… peores enemigos –

\- Hijo po…por favor disimula esa mirada – Pedía nerviosamente observando el odio en los ojos de su hijo- Po… podrías enojar a Sasuke y a Sakura San

\- … "Sakura" – La nombraba Naruto en sus pensamientos a la vez que disimuladamente buscaba conectar con ella su mirada- "Que linda te ves… Toda la suciedad de lo que has intentado limpiar no te ha podido opacar-

\- Tsk – Saludaba Sasuke acercándoseles a medida que caminaba frente a Sakura y al lado de Sarada- Es extraño verte fuera de la oficina Naruto

\- Y Es extraño verte en la aldea Sasuke – Touche-

\- Papá se va a quedar una larga temporada en casa – Informaba la pequeña Uchiha con orgullo- Quiere agrandar la familia – Finalizaba causando una sorpresa disimulada en los adultos presentes- ¿Verdad papá?

\- Si hija… - Sonriendo engreídamente- Llevaba varios días pensándolo y ayer tome la decisión

\- ¿Tú también querías, verdad mamá? – Preguntaba Sarada inocentemente-

\- Lo que tu padre decida está bien – Respondía la pelirosa observando la entrada de la academia con seriedad-

Ese encuentro no traería nada bueno, Solo bastaron unos segundos para que aquellos ojos jades chocaran con los zafiros del Hokage y en un irremediable segundo de tensión recordaran por qué no podrían volver a conectarse, el por qué habían decidido alejarse… sin tener en cuenta lo que el destino les iba a demostrar

 **\- Capitulo Actual-**

Lo que tu padre decida está bien… Esas habían sido las palabras empleadas por los labios de aquella pelirosa que aún le poseía el cuerpo al Uzumaki en varias de sus noches de insomnio o cansancio –o simple excitación-

"LO QUE TU PADRE DECIDA ESTA BIEN" - ¿Y es que cuando había estado mal? Nunca, Sakura nunca le había llevado la contraria a Sasuke ¡Nunca!-

A excepción de una noche en la que ella le dijo al azabache que se quedaría con Naruto, en lugar de seguir siendo la única esposa y matriarca de los Uchiha – Oh si… Ese momento se había sentido lindo, Fue en un sueño…Sí… Pero igual se sintió lindo en aquella cabeza de cabello rubio-

\- Que bueno que mi mamá es inteligente y no aceptaría otro embarazo – Había sido el comentario hecho por parte de Bolt-

Solo esas palabras bastaron para dejar un mal sabor en el contenido de la conversación.

¿Hinata era inteligente y por eso no aceptaba otro embarazo? ¿Hinata era inteligente y por eso ahora evitaba tener relaciones con Naruto? ¿Hinata era inteligente y por eso prefería dormir en otro cuarto diferente a su lecho matrimonial? ¿Hinata, Hinata…?

\- Bolt por favor – Lo detenía su madre algo apenada y nerviosa por la mirada de sorpresa que mantenían los presentes ante la situación – Ese comentario esta fuera de lugar

\- Hmp – Había exclamado Sasuke como un tono de burla, acción que inmediatamente logro enfurecer a Naruto al notar… cierto tipo de "orgullo, lastima o preocupación" en los ojos de Sakura

\- ¿A qué viene ese comentario Bolt? – Preguntaba el Hokage con cierto gesto de cansancio y seriedad, regañando la presencia de su hijo con tan solo una mirada-

\- Ah pues… solo opino la verdad – Respondía el menor a la vez que inclinaba sus hombros restándole importancia a la situación- Si no te alcanza el tiempo para educar a dos… imagínate con tres…

\- Bolt- Trataba de detenerlo Hinata al notar el enojo creciente en los ojos de su "marido"-

\- No mamá… déjame responderle -Yo si tengo tiempo- … Además…Viejo, por parte de mi mamá hay generación de gemelos, te imaginas si en lugar de un tercero… nace también un cuarto o un quinto. ¿Cuántos clones más tendrías que usar? Tsk… mejor deja tus espermas fuera de ella

\- ¡Bolt! – Había exclamado Naruto con total enojo consiguiendo la atención de las personas más alejadas – Te exijo respeto…

Una guerra de miradas había iniciado, una batalla campal en la que ninguno de los retadores daba su brazo a torcer.

Y aunque en los ojos de los presentes solo había pena ajena ante lo sucedido, meterse para detener tanto enojo era algo indiscutible, algo inimaginable ante la presencia del Hokage y el nuevo diablillo indecente de la hoja.

\- Bienvenidos- Comentaba Sai con una sonrisa levemente fingida… el tiempo con su familia le estaba enseñando bien a hacerla con naturalidad – Que bueno que hubieran venido, Ino siempre dice que es importante como padres estar presentes en la crianza de sus hijos y…

\- Cállate Sai – Exigía Naruto a la vez que continuaba mirando con seriedad a su hijo- Este no es momento para tus observaciones

\- ¿Tú crees? – Cuestionaba nuevamente el pelinegro- Yo opinaría que las cosas no están bien por aquí…

\- …Sai… - Susurraba el Hokage lentamente como una amenaza-

\- Si, si… entendí – Colocándole una mano en el hombro – Si no te has fijado, toda la aldea está reunida… los avances del tratamiento se darán hoy ¿Recuerdas?... Supongo que no querrás armar un espectáculo de problemas familiares, el cual se regaría en dos segundos por todas las aldeas… ¿O sí?

\- tsk…-Pronunciaban los labios del Hokage- era verdad… toda la aldea estaba pendiente de él y todos esos ojos esperaban el momento exacto para criticarlo.

Varias de aquellas personas eran hipócritas, marcaban sus gestos y solo esperaban el momento exacto para verlo mal y decir… -Mírenlo, el muy tonto creía desde niño que ser Hokage era una cosa sencilla-Pobre Hokage, creyendo que la tecnología lo ayudaría con su falta de inteligencia- Hokage tonto, solo sirve como una máquina de pelea- y demás comentarios malintencionados…

\- ¿Avances del tratamiento? – Había preguntado Sakura sin poder contener su curiosidad - ¿De qué tratamiento hablas Sai?

\- … - Mirándola a los ojos- Un tratamiento que dejo pendiente la alumna de la Hokage – Comentaba satisfecho por la sorpresa que se mostraba en aquellos ojos jade- Era muy valioso como para dejarlo sin resultados… ¿No crees... feíta?

\- Si, era muy valioso… Pero no pueden hacerlo Sai… Se supone que ese tratamiento era entre Katsuyu san (La babosa) y…

\- Y la alumna desaparecida de Tsunade Sama… Pero Ino, como otra alumna de la quinta Hokage, le pidió ayuda para poder continuar con ese estudio – Completaba el peli negro, causando algo de enojo en Haruno – Además… la ayuda de tu esposo con la serpiente Manda también les ayudo bastante…

Ya no había vuelta atrás en la neblina que se producía en la mente de Sakura, "¿El apoyo de Sasuke?"… El hombre que le había negado continuar con su preciado estudio… ¿Ahora apoyaba a los integrantes que lo hacían a sus espaldas? Era el colmo, algo inaudito… una realidad que la había dejado sin habla…

Los mayores que se encontraban presentes habían entendido la situación, y en los ojos de los menores solo había curiosidad ante la actitud de la peli rosa

\- Vámonos Sakura – Decía el Uchiha más como una orden – Tenemos mucho que hacer…- Girando levemente dispuesto a irse-

\- No… - Había sentenciado la "matriarca Uchiha" aun sin volver su mente a la realidad-  
Y había sido un rotundo no que de alguna manera hizo renacer la sonrisa en los labios del Hokage… Sakura… "No la esposa Uchiha"… Sakura "su Sakura Haruno". La valiente y brillante alumna de la quinta Hokage, por fin se había negado a una orden del Uchiha. –Porque no eran peticiones, eran órdenes y siempre lo habían sido-

Y esto, de alguna forma se sentía como en su sueño –El de Naruto- …Una extasiaste sentencia, una gratificante respuesta, que se complementaba con la emoción que sentía al ver el enojo y la sorpresa en la mirada del Uchiha, quien solo giro a verla… sin poderlo creer. -¿Y es que quien se lo podía creer?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Le cuestionaba el Uchiha como advertencia- ¿Dijiste que no?

\- Así es… - Respondía la oji jade, mirándolo por fin con enojo- Dije que no, no iré contigo ahora… Quiero quedarme, voy a enterarme de todo lo que sucedió con el estudio de la alumna de la Hokage… Merezco saberlo ¿No crees?... Sasuke… – Finalizaba con seriedad sin dar su brazo a torcer

 **"Se escribe - Creí en ti- y se pronuncia -Me decepcionaste-"**

 **Frase celebre # 04**


	5. Capitulo 4

Preparando Documento...

██████████████]99%

Documento listo para leer...

███████████████100%

 **1, 2, 3 Por ese amor que no fue escondido**  
 **Por Kaoru Dono  
Capítulo 4 (+16)**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior_**

Ya no había vuelta atrás en la neblina que se producía en la mente de Sakura, "¿El apoyo de Sasuke?"… El hombre que le había negado continuar con su preciado estudio… ¿Ahora apoyaba a los integrantes que lo hacían a sus espaldas? Era el colmo, algo inaudito… una realidad que la había dejado sin habla…

Los mayores que se encontraban presentes habían entendido la situación, y en los ojos de los menores solo había curiosidad ante la actitud de la peli rosa

\- Vámonos Sakura – Decía el Uchiha más como una orden – Tenemos mucho que hacer…- Girando levemente dispuesto a irse-

\- No… - Había sentenciado la "matriarca Uchiha" aun sin volver su mente a la realidad-

Y había sido un rotundo no, que de alguna manera hizo renacer la sonrisa en los labios del Hokage… Sakura… "No la esposa Uchiha"… Sakura "su Sakura Haruno". La valiente y brillante alumna de la quinta Hokage, por fin se había negado a una orden del Uchiha. –Porque no eran peticiones, eran órdenes y siempre lo habían sido-

Y esto, de alguna forma se sentía como en su sueño –El de Naruto- …Una extasiante sentencia, una gratificante respuesta que se complementaba con la emoción que sentía al ver el enojo y la sorpresa en la mirada del Uchiha, quien solo giro a verla… sin poderlo creer. -¿Y es que quien se lo podía creer?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Le cuestionaba el Uchiha como advertencia- ¿Dijiste que no?

\- Así es… - Respondía la oji jade, mirándolo por fin con enojo- Dije que no, no iré contigo ahora… Quiero quedarme, voy a enterarme de todo lo que sucedió con el estudio de la alumna de la Hokage… Merezco saberlo ¿No crees?... Sasuke… – Finalizaba con seriedad sin dar su brazo a torcer

Actualidad

Un leve mutismo acompaño nuevamente a los presentes, de haber escuchado rumores en los que se dijera: "La matriarca de los Uchiha se negó a una petición hecha por el líder del clan", nadie lo habría creído, porque incluso para los que habían estado presentes en aquella situación, ese hecho seguía siendo algo totalmente sorprendente

Y ahora -En la mente de aquellas personas que se encontraban atentas sobre aquel debate- La pelea reciente entre Naruto y Bolt, acerca del porque era mejor que los "espermas" del Hokage siguieran lejos del vientre de la ex heredera de los Hyuga, había sido levemente olvidada

El ambiente seguía expectante, y aunque la respuesta de Sakura ya había sido concreta y con gran seriedad, al Uchiha le tomo unos leves segundos para regresar en sí, y fingir lo más que pudo "que tal acto de su esposa no lo había alterado en lo más mínimo"

Aunque era obvio que para él, esta actitud proveniente de Sakura lo había dejado asombrado y sinceramente también algo excitado… -Porque tener a su lado a una mujer linda y autoritaria le agradaba bastante-

Pero luego le sacaría provecho a esa situación, ya que en este instante, era fundamental que él azabache dejara la sorpresa de lado y empezara a imponer rápido su autoridad, de lo contrario, seguiría siendo el punto de varias miradas sarcásticas por parte de Sai, preocupadas por parte de Hinata y extrañadas por parte de aquellos niños que seguían sin comprender la historia que se ocultaba tras aquel enfrentamiento… En el que Sakura quedaba cuestionable y Sasuke quedaba en vergüenza

¿Pero dónde había quedado la mirada de Naruto?

Si Sasuke y Hinata hubieran podido leer mentes, se habrían dado cuenta de que por el pensamiento del Namikaze, empezaba a renacer un orgullo latente, proveniente de una actitud y personalidad que él creía desaparecida en esa "Sakura Uchiha" que ahora mostraba en escena a la verdadera ¡Sakura Haruno! A la mujer que durante tantos años lo había cautivado y aún lo seguía haciendo de una forma leve en algunos de sus sueños

Y sí, era verdad que alguien debía romper aquel silencio ¿Pero cómo pedirle a Naruto que lo hiciera?

Sí su mente aún se mantenía conmocionada por esa negativa que sus oídos le habían escuchado decir a la mujer que él tanto había amado – Y que aún, si tomaba las cosas con sinceridad, seguía amando-

\- Sakura – La volvía a llamar Sasuke, despejando la tensión en los presentes – No tienes nada que hacer ahí… ¿Lo olvidaste? – Preguntaba con un tipo de indirecta haciéndole recordar una anterior conversación que como matrimonio, ya habían tenido en su hogar-

 ** _Recuerdo del Capítulo 2_**

\- ¿Sasuke, podemos iniciar mañana? – Preguntaba la oji jade, neutralmente con una mirada baja - Quisiera analizar mi cuerpo para revisar si estoy en condiciones de mantener un embarazo estable… me da miedo tener otro como el de Sarada

\- Sakura – La llamaba seriamente obteniendo su atención- Sabes que no puedes volver a usar jutsus frente a ella… eres su madre no una ninja más

\- Lo sé pero…

\- Las mujeres de mi clan se caracterizaban por estar al servicio de sus familias, jamás, ni en una sola ocasión arriesgaron sus vidas… unas vidas que entregaron a sus hogares…

\- Desde el inicio hasta el final del camino… - Interrumpiéndolo con algo de sequedad- Entiendo… me lo has repetido varias veces

\- Bien… Porque no me gustaría repetirlo una vez más, Mañana iremos donde Tsunade, que ella te analice y te de algunas vitaminas – Levantándole el rostro- Te veo pálida, hmp, no te preocupes – Abrazándola con morbo- Esta noche te daré calor…

El mensaje había quedado claro nuevamente… La matriarca Uchiha no tenía razones para ver aquella especialización que ahora llevaba Sasuke con Ino, así esta hubiera sido iniciada por Katsuyu y por la desaparecida estudiante de la quinta Hokage –Sakura Haruno-

Y ante los ojos de los niños –Quienes hasta ese momento estaban creciendo con esa verdad oculta- había quedado la duda del porque "Sakura Uchiha", una mujer dedicada a su hogar, querría ver un estudio en el cual se usaba chakra o algún tipo de jutsu parecido…

¿Acaso ella sí sabía algo de eso? ¿No se había dedicado a limpiar y organizar las casas del clan Uchiha desde el comienzo de su vida? ¿Sakura si había asistido a la academia?  
Y regresaba la frase… "Unas vidas que entregaron a sus hogares desde el inicio hasta el final del camino"…

En contexto, Sakura ya había entregado su vida y su voluntad al clan, y quizás, el solo hecho de recordar esas palabras habría sido necesario para opacar el fuego que trataba de volver a levantarse en la personalidad de la oji jade

Tal vez, solo esas palabras bastarían para traer nuevamente el sentimiento de incapacidad a su alma….Y así paso –Pero no de la forma esperada- Ya que Sakura empezó a ver un recorrido mental en el que su vida como ninja o enfermera había culminado en aquella tarde en la que había aceptado ser la compañera de Sasuke, y con eso, la matriarca de los Uchiha y la mujer sumisa que era ahora

 ** _Hace 9 años aproximadamente_**

\- Sakura – La había llamado Sasuke ese día con seriedad- No se trata de sentimientos, se trata de responsabilidad y confió en que tú tienes lo que necesito para restablecer mi clan

\- … Te ayudare en lo que necesites Sasuke, confía en mí… Organizare el tiempo y así podré cumplirte como esposa y a la aldea como ninja y doctora…

\- No

\- …

\- Escucha con atención, Las mujeres de mi clan se caracterizaban por estar al servicio de sus familias, jamás, ni en una sola ocasión arriesgaron sus vidas… unas vidas que entregaron a sus hogares desde el inicio hasta el final del camino…

\- ¿Quieres decirme que… Si acepto estar contigo…?

\- Serás una ninja y doctora relevada de tus cargos

Con tantos recuerdos en la mente de Sakura, su rostro blanco empezaba a quedar cabizbajo, y las miradas de Naruto y de Sarada iniciaban a bajar con este

Él Namikaze empezó a creer que había sido solo una ilusión ¿Sakura negándose a una orden de Sasuke? No, -Que iluso- había sido muy irreal como para creerlo

Y por otra parte, sin que alguien lo sospechara, Sarada también se había sentido algo decepcionada…

El ver que su madre por primera vez iniciaba a mostrar interés en un mundo tan sorprendente como el que los rodeaba, le alegraba, le hacia sentir orgullosa de sus raíces Haruno -De sus raíces maternas…- Esas tan ocultas que siempre le habían interesado conocer y descubrir

Pero al igual que Naruto, la pequeña Uchiha empezó a creer que esa seriedad y valentía en la actitud de su madre habían sido algo tan extraordinario, que quizás no volvería a suceder

\- ¡NARUTO, SASUKE, SAI!- Los llamaba entre gritos Ino, a unos metros alejada de ellos- ¡TIENEN QUE VENIR RÁPIDO PORFAVOR, EL PACIENTE SE SALIO DE CONTROL!

Y cómo si fuera un milagro, solo eso basto para que el rostro de Sakura volviera a levantarse dispuesta a ayudar y a pasar por encima de quien fuera

Y así, sin importarle lo que los demás –En especial Sasuke- Pudieran pensar, salió corriendo con todas las intenciones de prestar ayuda a aquella persona que podría peligrar por culpa de su estudio… ¡Porque era de ella y punto!

\- ¡Sakura! – La nombrara Ino a la vez que sujetaba la mano derecha del paciente quien se encontraba en el suelo y estaba en un tipo de ataque, rechazando la dosis que le habían acabado de inyectar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso!- Respondía afanada, tomando a aquel hombre con dificultad entre sus brazos - ¡Ino debemos llevarlo al interior de la academia rápido, cualquier espacio abierto podría hacer que una bacteria ingrese a su organismo!

\- ¿Papá, que hace mamá? – Le preguntaba Sarada, después de ver correr a Sakura- ¿Qué… hace? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ahora no – Le ordenaba Sasuke a su hija a la vez que la tomaba del hombro- Luego te explicare

\- … Si – Respondía la pequeña Uchiha, mientras veía a su madre ingresar a la academia, al lado del paciente y de Ino-

\- Sasuke, Naruto – Los llamaba Sai- Por favor ustedes vengan también, seguramente serán de gran ayuda

\- ¡Cuenta conmigo! – Aceptaba el Hokage sin dudar-

\- Conmigo no- Completaba el Uchiha, causando seriedad en los ojos de su mejor amigo- No me mires así Naruto, sabes lo que acaba de suceder por culpa de Sakura

\- ¿Por culpa de mi mamá? – Preguntaba Sarada con preocupación- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Sakura ha regresado – Decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Hinata enojada y a sus hijos sorprendidos- Ya me voy, Himawari, Bolt, háganle caso a su madre,… Sakura…, un aldeano e Ino me necesitan, así que volveré en cuanto pueda – Corriendo velozmente hacia la academia al lado de Sai-

\- "Sakura…Otra vez Sakura…" –Pensaba Hinata con enojo al haber notado la importancia que su esposo le seguía dando a aquella mujer-

\- Mamá – La llamaba Himawari con nervios- ¿Ese señor estará bien?

\- Si hija –Abrazándola suavemente- Está en buenas manos

\- ¿Entonces Sakura San sabia de medicina? – Preguntaba inocentemente Bolt, haciendo enfadar al Uchiha- ¡Discúlpeme por favor, no lo sabía! –Comentaba asustado acercándose a Hinata-

\- … Tsk- Exclamaba Sasuke mientras se apretaba las manos- "Esta me la pagaras Sakura"… Sarada, ve a estudiar…

\- … "¡Qué mi mamá a regresado? ¿De qué hablara el Hokage?"... Si señor – Obedecía aun curiosa, a la vez que empezaba a caminar hacia la academia, seguida por Bolt, quien se había despedido rápidamente de su mamá y de su hermana-

 ** _Enfermería de la academia_**

Era un momento de rapidez, aquel hombre ya había perdido la conciencia y Sakura e Ino se estaban quedando sin tiempo para poder preparar algo que lo salvara

Con gran agilidad y demostrando nuevamente su fuerza, Sakura alzo al paciente y lo deposito con algo de cuidado sobre una camilla, a la vez que esperaba la información que Ino le pudiera aportar para salvar la vida de aquel ciudadano

\- "Este hombre debe tener unos 30 años" –Pensaba mentalmente la pelirosa- "Por la carnosidad de su hombro, le debieron haber amputado el brazo hace alrededor de unos 3 meses, aproximadamente"… ¡Ino, dime a que es alérgico y que le han estado inyectando!

\- Sakura ¿En estos momentos crees que estas en condiciones de atenderlo?- La cuestionaba la Yamanaka mientras le inyectaba un antiespasmódico en el brazo derecho al sujeto- Ahora tu hija ya sospecha de tu pasado y…

\- Sé que puedo hacerlo, y lo de Sarada lo hablare después, pero ahora, necesito que me expliques que sucedió con este hombre ¿Qué fue lo que le inyectaste para que su cuerpo empezara a convulsionar de esa forma?

\- Yo… -Empezando a hablar nerviosamente- le inyecte en el hombro una mezcla de coagulantes de sangre humana y de la serpiente manda… ¡Pero ya estaba dando resultados y el hueso de su brazo

había empezado a crecer nuevamente!

\- ¿¡Cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido una estupidez cómo esa!? – Preguntaba alarmada y de mal genio- Yo no deje nada de eso en el estudio ¿¡Por qué se pusieron a experimentar con algo así!?

\- ¡No estás en condiciones de gritarme Sakura! ¡Yo también soy una doctora y si vemos el tiempo transcurrido, incluso he sido más doctora que tú!

\- … ¡Si, pero!...- Tomando aire y tratando de tranquilizarse-

\- Señorita Sakura – Susurraba el paciente volviendo en sí y tomándola de la mano- Por favor, sálveme, mi familia me necesita y yo sé que usted puede, yo sé quién es usted… por favor

\- Si sabe quién soy yo, le aseguro que no lo dejare morir…

\- Gracias…

\- Tranquilícese, si se altera su corazón palpitara más rápido y lo que le hubieran inyectado recorrerá más rápido los torrentes sanguíneos de su cuerpo… Ino –Mirándola levemente- Ahora necesitamos ser un equipo, actuaremos con madurez, dejaremos las rivalidades para otro día y sacaremos esto adelante

\- Esta bien – Respondía la Yamanaka con más tranquilidad- Las dos quedamos a cargo, ahora tu sabes de esto más que yo, dime… ¿Qué haremos?

\- Bien… -Atándose su cabello en una coleta alta- Por ahora aprovecharemos que ese antiespasmódico evitara que el ataque regrese en unos minutos y…

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Avisaba Naruto, entrando a la enfermería al lado de Sai, y quedando sorprendido al tiempo que se veía de cerca con Sakura- … Yo… No sé de qué trata la situación, pero en lo posible les ayudare

\- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – Preguntaba Ino, haciendo que ellos dejaran de verse- Él tiene los pergaminos que contienen la sangre de la serpiente manda

\- No cuentes con él – Respondía el Namikaze a la vez que se quitaba su abrigo y se acercaba a ellas rápidamente- Dijo que no vendría… -Mirándose con la oji jade nuevamente- Sakura, tu dime que hacer y te aseguro que lo hare

\- … ¿Sasuke no vendrá? – Le cuestionaba detallándole los zafiros de sus ojos- Yo… ¿¡Sarada está bien!? ¿¡Sasuke se la llevo!? – Preguntaba con temor ante las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran traer-

\- Tu hija está bien – Comentaba Sai con seriedad - Sasuke no se la llevara, confía en Naruto y en mí… por favor

\- ¿Confiar en ustedes? – Repetía sarcásticamente, empezando a demostrar rencor en su mirada- ¿Quieres que confié en ustedes?

\- ¡Sakura!- Exclamaba Ino deteniendo aquella tensión que se notaba entre ellos- Deja tu enojo para después, ya sabes que tu hija está bien… ahora dinos que hacer y explícame porque mi plan no resulto…, Y tú, Naruto – Sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Te necesito con todos tus sentidos aquí… Por favor, aclara tus pensamientos y ubícate en la situación

\- … Si- Respondían con seriedad-

La actitud de Sakura había dejado a Sai y a Naruto mal parados, con una actitud incapaz y estresante ante lo que sucedía con su antigua compañera… Pero ellos sabían que ella tenía razón, ¿Cómo podían pedirle que confiara en ellos? Si hace casi 9 años y ahora con ese resiente estudio, le habían demostrado que eso no se podía hacer… -Aunque valga aclarar que de ese estudio Naruto no tenía ni idea-

\- Ino – La llamaba Sakura con ánimos de aclarar la situación- Esa idea que tuvieron, de mezclar y de ingresar sangre de Manda y de humano al mismo tiempo, no sirvió, por la simple razón de que todo ser humano fábrica sus propias células sanguíneas en su medula ósea… No se trata de forzar a que el hueso crezca, se trata de configurar el organismo como si este se estuviera desarrollando nuevamente desde la gestación

\- Entonces… - Continuaba la peli rubia- Lo que hicimos fue forzar el cuerpo y confundirlo, le estábamos quitando la capacidad de crear sus propias células sanguíneas

\- Así es… y como se fabrican en la medula ósea, esta sustancia está contenida en el interior de muchos huesos del cuerpo… Pero por lo que note, tu idea fue inyectar la composición en la piel, lo cual causo un alboroto mayor, al no hacerlo en el lugar y la ubicación precisa…

\- Pero si se trata de una inyección ¡debe ir en las venas Sakura!- Exclamaba la Yamanaka con enfado-

\- Por eso no funciono y Katsuyu San y yo decidimos seguir investigando antes de ponernos a experimentar en los seres vivos – Continuaba con enojo la oji jade- Lo primordial es llegar a la medula y manejarlo todo desde allí, crear un balance entre los glóbulos rojos, los glóbulos blancos, las plaquetas, el plasma y el chakra, ¡no se trata de chuzar porque sí! Pero ustedes, hicieron caso omiso a mis observaciones y siguieron metiéndose con mi estudio ¿¡Con que derecho lo hicieron!?

\- Después de las guerras… -Hablaba Naruto ganándose la atención de los presentes- Hubieron varias personas lastimadas, y si había la posibilidad de regresarles partes de sus cuerpos ¿Por qué no les podrían dar esa posibilidad?...

\- Tu no hables – Le ordenaba Sakura sin contener su irá- Observe la amputación de ese hombre y está muy bien hecha, no fue un accidente, a ese hombre le quitaron el brazo de aposta para este estudio ¿No es así?

\- Así es – Aceptaba Sai al lado de una avergonzada Ino- Como la alumna de la Hokage desapareció y ese gran estudio quedo inconcluso, Sasuke le pago a varias personas para que fueran candidatos en los experimentos… Parece que después de todo, Sasuke aprendió mucho de Orochimaru

\- ¿Qué? – Decían Naruto y Sakura al tiempo y con impresión por lo que acababan de descubrir-

\- ¿Por qué se sorprenden? – Seguía Sai quitándole importancia a la situación- La mayoría de personas que estaban amputadas tenían miedo de colaborar con nosotros, y si esas personas que Sasuke conseguía, se postulaban a cambio de unas monedas y por el bien de su familia ¿Por qué no lo íbamos a intentar con ellos? ¿Por qué razón íbamos a paralizar ese estudio?... La alumna de la quinta Hokage desapareció… ¿Esa te parece una excusa razonable Sakura? ¿Qué culpa tienen ellos de que tú hubieras condenado tu vida? ¿Oh es que crees que los demás también debían condenar las suyas?

 **"Los recuerdos nunca se olvidan, solo se dejan de recordar"**

 **Frase Celebre # 05**


	6. Capitulo 5

Preparando Documento...

██████████████]99%

Documento listo para leer...

███████████████100%

 **1, 2, 3 Por ese amor que no fue escondido**

 **Por Kaoru Dono**

 **Capítulo 5 (+16)**

 ** _En el capitulo anterior_**

\- Después de las guerras… -Hablaba Naruto ganándose la atención de los presentes- Hubieron varias personas lastimadas, y si había la posibilidad de regresarles partes de sus cuerpos ¿Por qué no les podrían dar esa posibilidad?...

\- Tu no hables – Le ordenaba Sakura sin contener su irá- Observe la amputación de ese hombre y está muy bien hecha, no fue un accidente, a ese hombre le quitaron el brazo de aposta para este estudio ¿No es así?

\- Así es – Aceptaba Sai al lado de una avergonzada Ino- Como la alumna de la Hokage desapareció y ese gran estudio quedo inconcluso, Sasuke le pago a varias personas para que fueran candidatos en los experimentos… Parece que después de todo, Sasuke aprendió mucho de Orochimaru

\- ¿Qué? –Preguntaban Naruto y Sakura al tiempo, con impresión por lo que acababan de descubrir-

\- ¿Por qué se sorprenden? – Seguía Sai quitándole importancia a la situación- La mayoría de personas que estaban amputadas tenían miedo de colaborar con nosotros, y si esas personas que Sasuke conseguía, se postulaban a cambio de unas monedas y por el bien de su familia ¿Por qué no lo íbamos a intentar con ellos? ¿Por qué razón íbamos a paralizar ese estudio?... La alumna de la quinta Hokage desapareció… ¿Esa te parece una excusa razonable Sakura? ¿Qué culpa tienen ellos de que tú hubieras condenado tu vida? ¿Oh es que crees que los demás también debían condenar las suyas?

 ** _Actualidad_**

 ** _(Enfermería de la Academia)_**

\- ¡Sai, cuida tus palabras! –Exclamaba Naruto con gran enojo-

Porque la situación en ese momento no estaba para recriminar los errores pasajeros de Sakura, para comentar lo que se había hecho, o para arrepentirse por lo que no.

Ahora tenían una vida que salvar, un hombre, con un pasado, un presente, y un futuro que dependía de ellos…

La situación era jerárquica entre niveles de importancia, y después de culminar con lo importante, tendrían mucho tiempo por delante para terminar esa conversación que muy seguramente, hasta ahora iniciaba

\- No… te metas Naruto- Ordenaba la oji jade con gran seriedad- Yo… estoy de acuerdo contigo Sai

\- Debo decir que me sorprende – Afirmaba el azabache al lado de su esposa – Con lo terca que eres, frentona, creí que sería algo imposible, y que no tolerarías lo que…

\- ¡Dije que entiendo tu punto respecto a la importancia del estudio! Pero por ningún medio – Mirando a Ino con enojo- Aceptare o mirare con buenos ojos el daño que ustedes les hicieron a estas personas

\- Sakura… no nos juzgues sin antes conocer lo que sucedió – Intercedía Ino- Puede que la guerra ninja hubiera terminado, pero después de ella, ¡quedaron varias guerras internas! el hecho de superar a los caídos, o vivir con las mutilaciones a las que varios ninjas fueron sometidos… ¡Tu solo viste por tu vida y la de tu hija, por un matrimonio sin frutos y…!

\- ¡Con mi matrimonio no te metas Ino!- Exigía furiosa Sakura-

\- ¡Basta! – Intervenía Tsunade con enojo - ¿Es que olvidan el respeto que les enseñe a tener ante un paciente?

\- Tsu… nade Sama…

\- Sakura… - Comentaba con seriedad, ocultando la gran alegría que le producía el volver a ver a su gran diamante tallado, quien durante mucho tiempo, había estado prisionero en un laberinto sucio del clan Uchiha-

\- Tsunade Sama, lo siento – Interrumpía Ino – Son muchas emociones y

\- Creo que todos estamos así ahora Ino – Continuaba Tsunade- Pero no es tiempo para ver nuestras emociones, cuando la vida de este hombre está primero… Así que espero que se comporten de una forma profesional y ética – Mirándolas a las dos con una reprimenda- ¿Entendieron?

\- Si, Tsunade Sama – Respondían las dos jóvenes al tiempo-

\- Y ustedes dos… - Refiriéndose a Naruto y a Sai- … No los necesitamos aquí, con Sakura e Ino tengo suficiente, esperen a que los llame, por ahora largo

 ** _Minutos Antes (Capitulo Anterior)_**

\- ¡Sakura! – La nombrara Ino a la vez que sujetaba la mano derecha del paciente quien se encontraba en el suelo y estaba en un tipo de ataque, rechazando la dosis que le habían acabado de inyectar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso!- Respondía afanada, tomando a aquel hombre con dificultad entre sus brazos - ¡Ino debemos llevarlo al interior de la academia rápido, cualquier espacio abierto podría hacer que una bacteria ingrese a su organismo!

\- ¿Papá, que hace mamá? – Le preguntaba Sarada, después de ver correr a Sakura- ¿Qué… hace? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ahora no – Le ordenaba Sasuke a su hija a la vez que la tomaba del hombro- Luego te explicare

\- … Si – Respondía la pequeña Uchiha, mientras veía a su madre ingresar a la academia, al lado del paciente y de Ino-

\- Sasuke, Naruto – Los llamaba Sai- Por favor ustedes vengan también, seguramente serán de gran ayuda

\- ¡Cuenta conmigo! – Aceptaba el Hokage sin dudar-

\- Conmigo no- Completaba el Uchiha, causando seriedad en los ojos de su mejor amigo- No me mires así Naruto, sabes lo que acaba de suceder por culpa de Sakura

\- ¿Por culpa de mi mamá? – Preguntaba Sarada con preocupación- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Sakura ha regresado – Decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Hinata enojada y a sus hijos sorprendidos- Ya me voy, Himawari, Bolt, háganle caso a su madre,… Sakura…, un aldeano e Ino me necesitan, así que volveré en cuanto pueda – Corriendo velozmente hacia la academia al lado de Sai-

\- "Sakura…Otra vez Sakura…" –Pensaba Hinata con enojo al haber notado la importancia que su esposo le seguía dando a aquella mujer-

\- Mamá – La llamaba Himawari con nervios- ¿Ese señor estará bien?

\- Si hija –Abrazándola suavemente- Está en buenas manos

\- ¿Entonces Sakura San sabia de medicina? – Preguntaba inocentemente Bolt, haciendo enfadar al Uchiha- ¡Discúlpeme por favor, no lo sabía! –Comentaba asustado acercándose a Hinata-

\- … Tsk- Exclamaba Sasuke mientras se apretaba las manos- "Esta me la pagaras Sakura"… Sarada, ve a estudiar…

\- … Si señor – Obedecía aun curiosa, a la vez que empezaba a caminar hacia la academia, seguida por Bolt, quien se había despedido rápidamente de su mamá y de su hermana-

 ** _Clase de la Academia_**

\- Sarada… - Se había decidido Bolt, por fin a preguntar- Oye… ¿Sarada?

\- Tsk… ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntaba molesta, mirándolo sentado a su lado- ¿Vienes a molestarme de nuevo?

\- … Ahmm…

\- ¿¡Qué quieres!?

\- ¿No es obvio? – Cuestionaba Cho Cho acercándose a ellos – ¡Tu mamá actuó como toda una sorprendente, súper, híper, mega, doctora profesional! y queremos que tú nos expliques lo que sucedió allá afuera, porque todos lo vimos pero… ¡Nadie lo puede creer!

\- Mi mamá… susurraba la Uchiha con una sonrisa adorable – Ella…

\- ¡Ella tomo toda la situación como una profesional! -Comentaban algunos-

\- ¡Incluso pudo ayudar a Ino Sempai! – Seguían otros estudiantes

– ¡Oye Inojin! –Comentaba uno de ellos con burla-

\- ¿Si?

\- La mamá de Sarada parece más experta en medicina que la tuya

\- ¿Tú crees? – Continuaba el joven Yamanaka con pose pensante, y la misma inocencia de su padre- Solo fueron unos segundos así que no puedo decir si así fue, pero en todo caso… Sarada, tu madre ya era genial y…

\- ¡Cállate Inojin!- Retomaba ese estudiante- Eres un caso perdido y haces que sea fastidioso hacerte bullying

\- ¡Hey!- Interrumpía el alboroto la joven Uchiha- No le digas eso a Inojin, Ino San es una experta en medicina y ha curado a nuestros aldeanos más de una vez

\- Sarada – La llamaba Bolt, con gran entusiasmo- Cuéntanos más de Sakura San

\- Siiii – Exclamaban otros estudiantes- cuéntanos más de ella

\- Bueno… - Sonreía nuevamente la azabache- Mi mamá

\- ¿Entonces ahora si es tu mamá? – Interrumpía las ovaciones una niña que hasta el momento se había mantenido alejada de todos – Viene, hace un espectáculo que deja varios observadores sorprendidos ¿Y ahora si es tu mamá? Das vergüenza Sarada… -Concluía caminando hacia la purta y Saliendo del salón, dejando algunas caras serías, otras que pensaban igual, y unas que sentían tristeza por la azabache que bajaba la cara dándole la razón -Porque aquella niña, si había tenido la razón en una parte- Pero aun así, se equivocaba en una fracción de ese dialogo. Y es que lo que había sentido Sarada por la vida de su madre, no había sido vergüenza, o al menos no, si se veía la situación con claridad…

¿Y qué esperaban? Si Sarada había crecido en un mundo donde se hablaba de Clanes unidos y poderosos, de estrategas y jutsus valerosos, de Ninjas con grandes hazañas y… bueno, lo único que la joven Uchiha podía decir de su madre era…

Ella es la esposa del grandioso Sasuke Uchiha… -Un Criminal- Ella es muy bella – Pero su físico quedaba encerrado en cuatro paredes- Ella es la Matriarca del grandioso Clan Uchiha… -Un clan con una trayectoria de masacres y asesinatos, con los peores enemigos de la historia, y con un pasado que no había sido aclarado del todo…

Porque aunque Sarada les había pedido a sus padres alguna ayuda para tratar de mejorar los chismes y malos pensamientos que sus compañeros tenían sobre ellos, al final de un corto dialogo, Sasuke le hacía llegar a la conclusión de que la historia del Clan Uchiha era muy especial como para ser dispersa por personas que – Para él- no valían la pena

Siendo así… ¿Qué otra cosa Sarada podría decir acerca de su madre? Si con tan solo hecho de tratar de preguntar más sobre el pasado de ella, se ganaba miradas furiosas y reprimendas por parte de su padre… y ahí venia de nuevo la pregunta que le hacia el Uchiha mayor, y que varias veces había entristecido los ojos jade de su madre… ¿Sarada, es que acaso estás inconforme con los padres que te tocaron?

\- Oye –La llamaba Konohamaru, tocándole la cabeza y devolviéndola a la actualidad- No estés triste pequeña, no le prestes atención…

\- Sensei… - Susurrando levemente al contener las ganas de llorar en su garganta- ¿Puedo…?

\- Si – Dándole permiso para que saliera del asiento –Ve y toma algo de aire, y no- Deteniendo a Bolt y a Chou chou con la mano – Ella irá sola

\- ¡Pero Sensei! –Exclamaba la Akimichi-

\- Gracias… - Respondía la azabache saliendo del salón rápidamente-

\- Estará bien – Continuaba Konohamaru con una leve sonrisa- Desde que Sarada nació, ha crecido siendo una chica fuerte como Sakura onee chan, ja… es que sus actitudes se parecen tanto a esa edad

Una larga exclamación se escuchó y abarco todos los espacios del salón, y justo en ese instante, el apuesto Sarutobi se dio cuenta de su "error"

\- Konohamaru… Baka Sensei – Lo llamaba el pequeño Uzumaki con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Usted que sabe de Sakura San?

\- Carajo…

Las acciones que hacemos, muchas veces no son analizadas conscientemente por nuestra mente, y en una cuestión de leves segundos, o rápidos pasos, nuestros pies nos hacen llegar a lugares Incógnitos, donde quizás, o por alguna razón, debimos estar presentes

\- ¿Qué cuide mis palabras dices? – Repetía Sai las palabras del Namikaze, fuera de la enfermería de la academia- ¿Qué cuide mis palabras?

\- Así es – Respondía Naruto con seriedad-

\- "Parece que el padre de Inojin y el Hokage están discutiendo"- Pensaba la joven Uchiha, oculta por una columna del lugar- Mi mamá – Mirando la puerta cerrada de la enfermería – Seguramente está allí

\- Sabes que tuve razón, Naruto – Retomaba el azabache, ganándose la atención del rubio y de Sarada- Esas personas no podían quedarse sin un futuro, solamente porque a Sakura se le hubiera dado la gana de irse a seguirle los pasos a Sasuke

\- Silencio – Exigía Naruto al haber sentido la presencia de la niña- Sai, vete… necesito hablar con alguien

\- Como quieras – Respondía aburridamente al saber las intenciones del Hokage- ¿Quién diría que te gusta hablar con niños?... teniendo en cuenta que a los tuyos no les hablas en un tiempo

\- Dije silencio – Susurraba con gran enojo, esa actitud de meterse en los temas ajenos seguía siendo algo muy propio de Sai, y más ahora que estaba casado con la gran curiosa de Konoha-

-Claro, claro… nos vemos en un rato, Naruto… - Caminando por el pasillo- No está bien curiosear, Sarada

\- … "¡Me descubrieron!" – Alistándose para huir-

\- No te vayas – Le pedía el Namikaze dando la vuelta y observándola - ¿Quieres saber más sobre tu mamá, o no? Yo te puedo contar – Colocando una leve sonrisa – Haber sido su compañero de equipo me ayuda mucho y te puede entregar gran material

\- Hokage Sama… - Lo nombraba impactada-

Después de tanto tiempo, la historia de su madre le iba a empezar a ser revelada, y no por las duras palabras de su padre, o por el mutismo triste de su madre, sino por los ojos llenos de orgullo del Hokage de Konoha

 **"Lo malo de la felicidad es que al irse deja recuerdos"**

 **Frase Celebre # 06**


	7. Capitulo 6

Preparando Documento...

██████████████]99%

Documento listo para leer...

███████████████100%

 ** _En el capítulo anterior_**

\- Silencio – Exigía Naruto al haber sentido la presencia de la niña- Sai, vete… necesito hablar con alguien

\- Como quieras – Respondía aburridamente al saber las intenciones del Hokage- ¿Quién diría que te gusta hablar con niños?... teniendo en cuenta que a los tuyos no les hablas en un tiempo

\- Dije silencio – Susurraba con gran enojo, esa actitud de meterse en los temas ajenos seguía siendo algo muy propio de Sai, y más ahora que estaba casado con la gran curiosa de Konoha-

\- Claro, claro… nos vemos en un rato, Naruto… - Caminando por el pasillo- No está bien curiosear, Sarada

\- … "¡Me descubrieron!" – Alistándose para huir-

\- No te vayas – Le pedía el Namikaze dando la vuelta y observándola - ¿Quieres saber más sobre tu mamá, o no? Yo te puedo contar – Colocando una leve sonrisa – Haber sido su compañero de equipo me ayuda mucho y te puede entregar gran material

\- Hokage Sama… - Lo nombraba impactada-

Después de tanto tiempo, la historia de su madre le iba a empezar a ser revelada, y no por las duras palabras de su padre, o por el mutismo triste de su madre, sino por los ojos llenos de orgullo del Hokage de Konoha

 **1, 2, 3 Por ese amor que no fue escondido  
Por Kaoru Dono**

 **Capítulo 6 (+16)**

Las sensaciones que experimentamos, muchas veces provienen de los recuerdos que memoramos al sentirnos presentes en un lugar o una situación similar a la que estamos sintiendo o recordando en ese momento

Es así, como el sonido causado por el recorrido del agua puede llegar a provocar que recordemos esa primera vez que fuimos a nadar, o el último baño que nos acabamos de dar

Quizás, y en un pensamiento reflexivo… Esta es una de las únicas formas que tiene el mundo para hacernos recordar que antes del ahora, tuvimos un pasado. Y que antes de que estemos vivos, ya hemos vivido algo con anterioridad

 ** _Tercer Campo de Entrenamiento_**

Después de que el Hokage le había ofrecido aquella iniciativa a la joven heredera de los Uchihas, la idea de narrar la historia en el lugar adecuado se volvió algo primordial y emocionante para él  
Está había sido una idea que no quería ni podía perder… Tenía la oportunidad y a la compañera perfecta para contar, experimentar, o revivir la vida de aquella mujer que lo había enamorado y que para entonces, no solo mantenía en expectativa a aquella joven pelinegra, sino a su corazón y a sus emociones también…

Fue así, como en cuestión de segundos, una pequeña sonrisa y la unión de cuatro manos, hicieron que Naruto transportara a aquella niña hasta aquel viejo campo de entrenamiento que era tan importante para él, y quizás en un futuro… para ella

Pero, al llegar y vislumbrar todo el lugar, aquel niño rubio que ya había crecido se dio cuenta de la realidad… "los años habían pasado como algo obvio del tiempo y los recuerdos se hacían borrosos como algo natural de la mente"

Eran muchos momentos que no quería perder, pero su condición de humano lo hacía adaptarse a la realidad. Y fue así, como su pasado no dio espera y ocasiono que él empezara a sentirse conmocionado y algo sonriente al recordar tantas experiencias vividas en compañía de su antiguo equipo… del que ahora… quedaba muy poco, por no decir "nada"

Pero en esta ocasión, Naruto no podría detenerse tanto tiempo para ver, recordar, sonreír, llorar, o memorar aquel pasado que ya había existido y los errores del presente que quizás no podría remediar, ya que allí, a su lado… Se encontraba Sarada Uchiha Haruno, una niña con un rostro en el que se alcanzaba a ver algo de impaciencia por el hecho de estar a la espera de aquella historia que le revelaría algo sobre el pasado de su madre, sobre unas raíces que le habían sido ocultas, y de las que ahora, por medio de una de las personas que menos creía indicadas, saldría a la luz

\- Hokage Sama… - Lo llamaba con algo de impaciencia- Ahm… ¿Recuerda lo que me ofreció?

\- Claro…

\- Y bueno… -Moviendo las manos con intranquilidad- ¿Podría decirme qué hacemos aquí?

\- … "Sarada, eres afanada como tu madre"...Veras… Pensé que si querías conocer toda la historia, el hecho de estar físicamente en alguno de esos espacios que te narraré, podría ayudarte a imaginar lo que sucedió

\- Oh… Y supongo que aquí es uno de esos lugares ¿Verdad?

\- Sarada

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Conocías este lugar?

\- … No estoy segura… parece como cualquier otro lugar en el que haya estado entrenando

\- No es como los otros… En este campo de entrenamiento que ves, entrenaron grupos muy poderosos… Como los de la generación de Tsunade oba chan y…

\- ¿¡Aquí entrenaban los primordiales herederos de la voluntad de fuego!?

\- ¿Los qué?

\- ¡Ya sabe! ¡Los legendarios ninjas forjados y entrenados por los legendarios Sannin! ¡Shaaaa! ¡No puedo creer que aquí fue donde ellos entrenaron! ¡Les contaré a todos los del salón y…!

\- ¡Hey!... –Despeinándole un poco el cabello- Tranquila pequeña… Por hoy te contaré acerca de tu madre… Y después, te contaré la de los… ¿Cómo dices que les llaman?

\- ¡Los primordiales herederos de la voluntad de fuego!

\- Oh… que bien se oye… Bueno sí… ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Bien… Por ahora… ¿Qué nombres ves tallados en aquel tronco?

\- ¿En esos tres de allá? – Preguntaba a la vez que señalaba tres maderos juntos-

\- Si, justo en el medio de ellos… ¿Qué lees desde aquí?

\- Bueno… - Forzando un poco su visión- … Kakashi Sensei… y dice algo más pero… No, no alcanzo a ver lo que tiene al lado… ¿Puedo acercarme más?

\- Espera – Tomándola del hombro- ¿Qué dice después? ¿Qué alcanzas a leer?

\- Veamos… -Cerrando un poco sus parpados - Sasuke… Uchiha…

\- Tu padre… - Bajando la mirada y viéndola a los ojos – Mi mejor amigo, y uno de los más grandes ninjas que la historia ha reconocido…

\- …

\- Aquí, también entrenaba el equipo de tu padre…

\- ¿Mi… padre?... –Preguntaba con gran sorpresa y confusión- ¡Pero… No es posible! Yo… No sabía que mi padre había tenido un grupo en Konoha… No… No puede ser él… Mi padre era del grupo Taka…, él era compañero de Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo San…

\- Así es… - Tratando de tranquilizarla- Pero antes de eso, Tu padre perteneció a uno de los mejores grupos de ninjas que pudo existir "Por no decir que fue el mejor"

\- ¿Y Kakashi San fue su maestro entonces?

\- Si, tu padre fue entrenado por uno de los mejores maestros que hemos tenido el honor de conocer…

\- … "¿Por qué mi padre lo oculto? ¿Por qué tantas mentiras?"…

\- Sigue leyendo por favor

\- …

\- Sarada…

\- Oh… lo siento… ahm… -Acomodándose los lentes mejor- Naruto… -Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- ¡Hokage San! ¡Es usted!

\- Eso parece – Comentaba sonriente- Y mira que tu padre no es el mejor compañero ninja que hubiera podido desear tener

\- Sonriendo dulcemente- ¿Usted lo conoció desde niño entonces?

\- Tsk… Sí – Dejándola con sorpresa por aquella muestra de enojo – Tu padre siempre ha sido un engreído, creído, molesto, fastidioso, peleonero y entrometido sujeto…

\- … "¿Se llevaban tan mal?"

\- ¿Pero sabes? – Mirándola con ternura- Entre todo eso, tu padre fue el mejor amigo que hubiera podido tener una persona como yo

\- ¡Que nervios!- Exclamaba risueña- Con su forma de hablar sobre él, pensé que usted había llegado a odiarlo

\- … -Opacando su mirada-

\- ¿Pero no es así? – Mirándolo extrañada- ¿verdad?

\- … Sarada

\- ¿Sí?

\- Se hace tarde… sigue leyendo por favor ¿Estás impaciente por saber de tu madre, no?

\- … ¡Claro! – Comentaba risueña, ignorando lo sucedido- … Sa…

\- … Sakura Haruno – Completaba con una sonrisa a la vez que le tocaba un hombro- Haruno… El apellido de tu madre

\- … ¿Mi madre?

\- …Si… La única integrante que cuido de cada uno de nosotros, curo nuestras heridas, tolero nuestras disputas, tranquilizo nuestras peleas, y pudo hacernos más fuertes y humanos

\- … -Mirándolo con gran sorpresa y sollozo- ¿Mi… madre?

\- Así es… Ven, acerquémonos -Caminando con ella hacía el frente de aquellos troncos- Tu madre… Sakura Haruno… era la ninja más inteligente y fuerte de mi generación, tenía uno de los coeficientes más altos de la clase, la belleza más notoria y el manejo de chakra más preciso que se pudiera conocer en alguien de su edad

\- Mi mamá – Susurraba a la vez que se arrodillaba y varias lágrimas recorrían su nívea piel- Sakura Haruno… – Tocando el nombre tallado sobre la madera- Mi madre… era una ninja…

\- … "Sakura Chan"

\- ¡Mi madre era una ninja! – Exclamaba sonriente mirándolo con gran alegría- ¡Hokage Sama, mi madre era una ninja!

\- La mejor de todas… -Acomodándose a su lado con gran ternura- Pero no era una ninja…

\- ¿Cómo?... ¡Pero si usted me lo acaba de decir!

\- No lo era, Sarada…

\- …

\- Sakura Haruno, es una ninja

\- ¿Es?

\- Sí, porque su historia sigue presente en la aldea y en el resto del mundo ninja. Sarada, Tu puedes viajar con un guía al lugar que desees, explicar que ya conoces la identidad de tu madre como ninja, y cualquier persona te contaría lo agradecido que está con ella…

\- …

\- El hecho de que se impida hablar del tema referente a la vida pasada de tu madre, no significa que está hubiera dejado de suceder, existir o importar

\- ¿Tantas personas… están agradecidas con ella…?

\- Sí, porque tu madre no discriminaba intereses, clases sociales o seres que vinieran de otras aldeas… y muchas veces, arriesgo su vida por lograr alargar la de los demás…

\- A costa de su vida…

\- Así es… En ese tiempo tú no habías nacido… Por eso Sakura se sentía libre para dar todo de sí y ayudar a los más seres que pudiera

\- Pero… Si fue tan buena… ¿Por qué impidieron hablar de la historia de mi madre? – Preguntaba con preocupación a la vez que lo veía bajar la mirada con gran tristeza- ¿A caso cometió algún crimen? ¿Hokage Sama?

Era una de esas preguntas que llegan y te desarman en cuestión de segundos con pocas o breves palabras… Era una de esas, en las que muchas veces no estás preparado para responder o analizar… Y no es porque no quieras o no te nazca hacerlo. Simple y sencillamente, es porque tú tampoco sabes el por qué sucedió o cual fue la razón de lo sucedido

¿Por qué habían dejado como un tabú la vida de aquella ninja tan importante? ¿Por qué tapar la grandeza de aquella mujer? ¿Por qué arrebatarle un pasado tan sagrado a esta niña, y a todas las nuevas generaciones que merecían saber más de esta gran persona?

\- Hokage… Sama

\- Yo me pregunto lo mismo…

\- … Mmm… Supongo que está es una parte que usted no me puede contar ¿No es así?

\- Eso depende…

\- ¿De qué?

\- Sarada… Físicamente eres una niña, pero puedo ver que tienes una gran mentalidad, y solo por eso, te hablaré de acuerdo a la madurez que me demuestres

\- …

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Preguntaba seriamente a la vez que se colocaba de pie-

\- … ¡Si señor! – Colocándose frente a él- Seré muy madura, se lo aseguro

\- Eso espero… Porque tú si tienes la suerte de conocer el pasado de tus padres y poder seguir viviendo con ellos el presente

\- … ¿Lo dice por sus padres?

\- Así es… Cuando me entere de sus historias ya había perdido varios años y el tiempo no los podía reponer. Además, para ese entonces yo ya tenía más de 16 años y había crecido juzgando y criticando mucho al cuarto Hokage…

\- ¿Por qué lo hacía?

\- Porque era muy pequeño y no entendía nada de lo que él había hecho, además… ¿Cómo era posible que me acusaran de su muerte… si yo no lo había conocido?... ¿Por qué me tenían miedo, si el que debería estar asustado en esos momentos era yo?... –Susurraba con seriedad- En fin, muchas cosas así hicieron que llegara a guardar un gran enojo por mucho tiempo, un rencor que solo era tranquilizado por las palabras de Iruka Sensei, quien se encargaba de tratar de hacerme entender la realidad…

\- ¿Entonces, nadie más se acercó a usted para explicarle lo sucedido?

\- No, y no los juzgo, todos le tenían miedo a Kurama, a la gran creatura que en esos momentos tenía en mi interior…

\- ¡Pero es injusto! –Exclamaba ofendida- Ellos le tenían miedo a estar viviendo cerca de esa creatura, pero usted la tenía en su interior, ¡Usted era el hijo del Hokage! ¿¡Porque no lo ayudaron!?

\- El miedo muchas veces saca lo peor de nosotros, Sarada… Y las personas de la villa solo pensaban en el bien de sus familias y en la unión de un hogar donde la vida de un huérfano no tenía nada que ver allí

\- Sigo creyendo que no fueron justos con usted

\- Lo sé… Pero a lo que quiero llegar ahora es a hacerte ver que tú si puedes entender y conocer más de la vida de tu madre, y que solo es necesario que te tomes algo de tiempo y te acerques a ella

\- Es difícil, llevan varios años guardando de mí esa verdad… Pero usted tiene razón… ya perdí mucho tiempo… Gracias… ¡Así lo hare, se lo aseguro!

\- Me alegra saberlo… ya se está haciendo tarde y debemos regresar… podemos dejar está charla para otro día

\- ¡Espere por favor! ¿Antes de irnos me puede contar más sobre mi madre?

\- Sonriendo levemente- Bueno… nunca es tan tarde… Te mostrarte algo que es muy preciado para mí – Afirmaba sonriente a la vez que sacaba un pergamino dorado de su capa-

\- ¡Que hermoso!

\- Lo es… Pero no se compara con su interior… -Comentaba con una dulce sonrisa- Aquí – Desenrollando el primer dobles- Preservo la historia de mi juventud, de mi equipo… y en especial… la de tu madre…

\- … -Cuestionándolo con la mirada- … Hokage Sama ¿Por qué preserva la historia de mi madre? ¿Por qué lo dice así?

\- …

\- … Ya entiendo… Supongo que usted estuvo enamorado de ella… ¿No es así? - Colocando un grado de seriedad-

\- …No debe ser agradable saber que alguien aparte de tu padre estuvo interesado en tu madre… ¿Estas enojada?

\- No se preocupe, al fin y al cabo ustedes eran unos niños…

\- … Sarada…

\- Además – Interrumpiéndolo con una leve sonrisa- He crecido viendo la mirada que varios hombres le dan a mi madre cuando pasan frente a mi casa

\- … "Imbéciles"… ¿Ah sí?

\- Si – Comentaba divertida- Pero no me importa ni me preocupa el que usted u otro hombre hubieran o estén enamorados de mi madre – Cruzándose de brazos engreídamente- ¿Sabe porque?

\- …

\- Porque mi madre solo tiene ojos para mi padre… y nadie, ocuparía el lugar de Sasuke Uchiha…  
Preguntas o reflexiones de niños… Una de las impertinencias más inocentes que el mundo puede tener

¿¡En cabeza de quien!? –Que si lo conociera- ¿¡Se le ocurriría haber mencionado algo similar!?

Enojo, furia, celos, frustración… Todas y cada una de estas sensaciones estaban inundando la poca tranquilidad y calma que Naruto trataba de mantener

¡Él no era como uno de esos imbéciles que miraba a Sakura y alcanzaba a notar su belleza tras esos harapos y rastros de mugre!

¡Es que ni siquiera Sasuke podría ver a Sakura como la miraba él!

¡Los ojos del Uzumaki si reflejaban amor!

¡Un amor puro!

¡No uno de conveniencia como el de Sasuke!

¡El de Naruto si era un amor natural y sincero!

Y además ¡Naruto no estaba interesado en ocupar el lugar de Sasuke!

¡Porque él siempre había podido forjar y crear su propio lugar!

Sí, es verdad que el Hokage quería ser aquel hombre al que Sakura dedicara sus mejores sonrisas, sus suaves besos, sus delicadas caricias, sus ardientes cobijas, su torneada figura, su anhelante corazón, ¡Su vida!...

Pero si algún día ese sueño se hiciera realidad, no sería porque él ocupara el lugar de Sasuke ¡Para nada! Naruto Uzumaki no era un reemplazo ¡Él siempre sería él!

Y así de rápido lo había comprobado… Naruto, al estar enamorado de Sakura, no era la persona indicada para hablar de esa historia a una niña que protegería naturalmente el lugar de su padre en el corazón de su madre

Sarada no tenía la madurez ni la edad necesaria como para entender esos temas de adultos… y esa última frase que ella cito, lo había dejado todo con claridad…

\- ¿Hokage Sama?... ¡Espere! – Le llamaba la atención al ver que él volvía a guardar aquel pergamino entre la capa- ¡Por favor déjeme ver la historia de mi madre!

\- Lo siento Sarada… No noté en ti la madurez necesaria para mostrarte algo tan preciado para mí

\- ¡Pero es un pergamino de mi madre!- Exigía enojada, levantando un poco la voz-

\- …

\- Lo siento – Bajando la mirada apenada – Hokage Sama… Por favor… Necesito saber la historia de mi madre…

\- Disculpa, Sarada… -Conteniendo su enojo- Volveremos a la aldea… - Tomándola de la mano y transportándola de regreso con él-

Academia de Konoha

\- ¡Espere por favor! – Le pedía de nuevo a la vez que lo tomaba de la capa con fuerza- ¡No se vaya! ¡Hokage Sama por favor sígame contando la historia de mi madre!... Por favor

\- …

\- ¡Siempre me han negado la posibilidad de conocer la historia de mi madre…! -Susurraba con sollozos y frustración – ¡Por favor, por favor no sea como ellos!

\- "Hija"… - Pensaba Sakura mientras los veía aparecer y hablar un poco alejada de ellos-

\- Disculpa… - Continuaba el Hokage con la intención de alejarse de allí– La historia de tu madre también es muy importante para mí, no soy el indicado para contarte más sobre ella…

\- "Naruto… ¿Qué le contaste a mi hija?"

\- Lo sé – Completaba la pequeña Uchiha… ¡Sé que la historia de mi mamá es muy importante para usted! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Antes de que me lo mencionara, yo ya sabía que usted había estado enamorado de mi mamá…!

\- "¿Qué?" – Pensaban con sorpresa los dos adultos, a la vez que miraban a la pequeña niña con gran asombro-

\- Me molesto el hecho de pensar que usted seguía enamorado de mi madre, sonara tonto y todo… y sobre eso le pido perdón porque sé que usted tiene a su familia y a una esposa a la que ama… Pero no me juzgue ni me vea como una inmadura… Es que… por un momento, creí que estaba hablando con aquel joven que amo a mi mamá y me enojo

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ame a tu mamá si no conocías nada de su pasado?

\- Desconozco muchas cosas de ella… Pero un día mi papá me dijo que él no era aquel amigo de mi mamá que la había amado tanto… Por eso, cuando usted hablo con tanto aprecio de la historia de ella lo entendí

\- Ataste los cabos…

\- Así es

\- Sí que sacaste la inteligencia y deducción de tu madre…

\- Gracias – Aclaraba a la vez que secaba las lágrimas de sus sonrojadas mejillas-

\- Sarada… ¿Cómo fue que tu padre te dijo eso?

\- Fue una noche hace casi cuatro años...

 ** _Comedor de la Mansión Uchiha (Narra Sarada)_**

Ya casi era 28 de Marzo y mi mamá estaba alistando muchas cosas para celebrar su cumpleaños. Se veía muy entusiasmada y sonreía muy seguido… colocaba muchos globos, volvía a limpiar lo que ya estaba limpio, y corría muchos muebles de allá para acá…

Todo estaba siendo muy diferente en comparación a otros años donde ella no celebraba ese día. Recuerdo que en un momento la escuche cantar melodiosamente, me asome por el borde de la puerta y quede sorprendida… Mi mamá se veía realmente hermosa… Se había colocado ropa nueva, y en esos instantes cepillaba el largo de su cabello brillante… Nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en esa ocasión… Y llegue a pensar… ¿Esa linda mujer es mi mamá?

\- Sarada – La había llamado dulcemente Sakura al reconocerle el reflejo por el espejo del tocador- Cariño ¿te gusta cómo se ve mamá?

\- … ¡SI! – Afirmaba feliz a la vez que entraba completamente al cuarto y se acercaba a ella- ¡Te ves muy linda mamá!

La tarde paso así… pero con el transcurrir de las horas la sonrisa de mi mamá se iba guardando de nuevo, la cena se recalentaba varias veces y ella solo me repetía que ese año sería distinto… Que tendríamos una gran celebración en familia…

\- Ese día Sasuke me informo que regresaría a la aldea… - Interrumpía Naruto con seriedad- Me sorprendió mucho ver que quizás podría pasar esa fecha con ustedes…

\- Lo sé… a nosotras también – Seguía contando Sarada, a la vez que los recuerdos de Sakura se volvían a hacer presentes en su mente, y la conversación de ellos dos seguía siendo escuchada por ella tras una pared- Si mi papá iba a venir, era para cumplirle el regalo que mi mamá le había pedido el año anterior…

\- Ella… ¿Le pidió a tu padre que la acompañara en su cumpleaños como regalo? –"Eres un imbécil Sasuke"-

\- Así es… se lo escribió en una carta… y como ya debe suponer… mi papá llego ese día, cuando ya era de noche

 ** _Comedor de la Mansión Uchiha (Narra Sarada)_**

\- Papá– Lo llamaba una pequeña niña de 5 años que se mantenía tras él-

\- …

\- … Mamá está llorando

\- Déjala… -Ordenaba antes de terminar de beber algo de sake- En un rato se le pasara, siempre es así

\- Pero…

\- … ¿Me escuchaste?

\- … Hoy es su cumpleaños…

\- Lo sé, el año pasado tuvo uno y el próximo año tendrá otro… este solo es uno más…

\- Pero este era especial para ella – Susurraba con enojo sin poder creer la falta de tacto que tenía su papá- Quería estar al lado de las personas que la amamos

\- Sarada… Yo nunca seré como el amigo de tu madre que la amo tanto

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Olvídalo – Bebiendo un sorbo más-

\- Sarada… - La nombraba Naruto con gran suavidad…

\- Mi papá siempre ha sido así… - Bajando la mirada- Sé que ama a mi mamá a su manera… ¡Él no es un mal hombre, Solo se le dificulta hablar de sus emociones!

\- No te sientas triste – Tomándola de los hombros- Tu madre así lo ama y es muy feliz

\- ¿Feliz? – Limpiándose algunas lágrimas-

\- Así es… te tuvo a ti… y además, Sakura siempre ha amado a Sasuke…

\- Pero, el que la amo a ella…

\- Fue él… -"¡Mentira!"- Sarada, tu padre no sabe demostrar sus emociones…-Abrazándola suavemente- Pero eso tu madre lo sabe bien… Y a Sakura no le importa si en la juventud yo tuve sentimientos por ella… Porque Sasuke siempre fue el hombre que la amo y que ella amo… ¿Y yo? Bueno… solo fui un compañero más… - Mirando los ojos de Sakura con neutralidad-

Porque Si, el Uzumaki ya había sentido la presencia de la Haruno hace varios minutos atrás…  
Después de todo, Él era el Hokage, y nada se le podía ocultar…

Lo más razonable en esa situación habría sido continuar con su camino y no hablar más del tema… Pero no, la situación y las fichas ya habían sido movidas y Naruto tenía muchas espinas que se deseaba arrancar

\- Así como las personas de las que te hable, yo también siempre tuve un gran cariño – "Amor"- Y agradecimiento por tu madre, Sarada… -Confesaba con seriedad, estrujando la sensibilidad de aquella mujer que decía amar-

\- … ¿Usted, siempre… aprecio a mi madre? – Le preguntaba con gran asombro aun entre sus brazos-

\- Así es… Después de todo, crecimos juntos y fuimos participes del mismo equipo…  
Pero en ese instante, los ojos zafiro de Naruto no miraban ni confortaban a la pequeña Uchiha…

\- Naruto… – Susurraba Sakura al notar aquellos orbes que se conectaban y la reprendían a ella… solo ella… A la verdadera dueña de su corazón…

\- Pero como dijiste hace un momento… -Continuaba el Uzumaki soltándola suavemente y mirándola a sus ojos negros- No tienes de que preocuparte, Sarada… Tu madre y yo ya crecimos, Yo tengo a mi familia y bueno…

\- …

\- Nadie ocupara el lugar de tu padre – Colocándose firme- Además… Sakura solo tiene ojos para él… ¿No es así?

\- … Si – Susurraba la Uchiha con seriedad- El amor de ellos nació hace muchos años y han podido superar muchas cosas…

\- Tienes razón… Ustedes son el clan Uchiha después de todo ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Bueno… por ahora debo irme… Tengo una villa que manejar… y una familia que cuidar…

\- Hokage Sama…

\- Dime

\- ¿Me seguirá contando más sobre la vida de mi mamá?

\- No será necesario – Comentaba con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Verdad Sakura?

\- ¡Mamá! – Exclamaba Sarada mientras giraba y la veía con gran sorpresa-

\- Yo… - Susurraba la oji jade a la vez que se acercaba a ellos –

\- Anda Sakura… no seas tímida… Tu hija quiere saber más sobre ti…

 **Frase célebre # 07**

 **Por más que el tiempo pase mis llantos seguirán empapando tu recuerdo, mi delito es amarte, mi sueño tenerte, mi mal no poseerte, y mi agonía no olvidarte**


End file.
